


Perfect

by WevyrDove



Series: Honey, I'm Home [1]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Crowley is a shitty boss, Dean and Castiel are married, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Lucifer is a kiss ass, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut, a bit of angst, a bit of plot, bottom!Castiel, human!AU, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel returns home after a terrible day at work. Dean helps him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_about_the_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/gifts).



> This is for my dear friend what_about_the_fish. I offered to write her a drabble, but a few thousand words later, instead I have a one-shot PWP. When it comes to Destiel I don't think I can write anything shorter O_o
> 
> Based on the following prompt: human au - Cas had a really horrible day at work, comes home and dean didn’t know but had bought cas his favourite flowers just because and Cas bursts into ugly tears when he sees them, and then fluff smut follows? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, love, and it brightens your day! xoxoxo

Castiel couldn't wait to get home. It had been such a shitty day. He had just had his annual review and it had been dismal. The worst part was he had already suspected his boss hated him, but now he had confirmation that it was true. The stuff that Crowley had docked him for was ridiculous. Crowley had calmly read from the list of offenses, which included: dozing in meetings occasionally ( _who didn't?_ ), calling in sick too much ( _plenty of sick time, why can’t I use it?_ ) and poor presentation skills ( _public speaking is a nightmare_ ). While Castiel could stomach those criticisms, the most infuriating part of the review was that Crowley blamed him for the poor success rate of the experiments ( _Lucifer's fault, the man was useless in the lab)_. But Crowley was blind to the faults of his pet Lucifer. _Perfect_ Lucifer who had the same Ivy League pedigree as Crowley. _Brilliant_ Lucifer who had a master's degree while Castiel only had a bachelor's from the state university. _Silver tongued_ Lucifer who gave flawless presentations on the data Castiel had generated. Lucifer probably sucked Crowley's cock behind the closed door of their boss’s office. These dark thoughts followed Castiel home on his crappy commute. Because of Crowley, now he had to deal with the height of rush hour traffic. He was sure that his boss had scheduled the review at the end of the day on purpose, to keep Castiel past his usual 4:30pm exit.

“Fuck Crowley. Fuck that place.” Castiel swore as he maneuvered through the mess of cars. He changed lanes only to find himself stuck behind an even slower line of cars. Castiel sighed. The only thing that was keeping him from completely losing it was thinking of his husband Dean. Dean was probably already home, maybe making dinner or at least ordering delivery. Castiel had texted Dean that he would be late, but he hadn’t mentioned the review at all. He didn’t want to upset him. Dean had already threatened to “beat the crap out of that sonofabitch” several times when Castiel had complained about his boss. Castiel gritted his teeth and focused on getting home to Dean.

…

An hour later, Castiel slammed the front door shut. Dean came towards him with a smile.

“Hey angel.” Dean greeted, but then he saw the look on Castiel’s face. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” Castiel muttered. He had hoped that he could shake his mood during his commute but he couldn’t help replaying the meeting with Crowley; seeing his smug face as he read out the reasons why he had to give Castiel an overall rating of “does not meet expectations.”

“Hey…come here.” Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, and Castiel clung tight, burying his face into Dean’s neck and inhaling deeply. When Dean pulled back to look at him, Castiel burst into tears at the look of concern on his husband’s face. Dean swiped a few tears away with his thumb but they kept coming.

“I’m-I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel blubbered.

“Cas, what happened?” Dean asked again. He held Castiel close while he sniffled and wiped tears and snot onto Dean’s shirt. Castiel’s crying escalated, his breath hitching as his sobbing increased. He dragged Dean down onto the floor with him so they were both sitting. Castiel was still wearing his shoes and his work clothes: black work pants and a white button down with a blue tie. His face was red and puffy with tears. He knew he looked like a mess.

“Dean…” Castiel sniffled. “I-I-“

“Shhhh.” Dean let Castiel climb into his lap and stroked his hair, pressing kisses to the top of his head. “Just get it out.”

Castiel cried for several more minutes before he started quieting and the hitching in his chest became less frequent. He swiped the sleeve of his shirt along his nose and mouth, not caring that he was getting snot and drool on one of his nice shirts.

“God I’m a fucking mess.” Castiel whispered, offering a watery smile to Dean. “I don’t know why you even-“

“Shhh.” Dean shushed him. “None of that bullshit. I love you. You’re not a mess. You’re my beautiful, brilliant husband.”

“Kiss ass.” Castiel grinned, still sniffling and teary eyed. He felt worn out by the hard cry, but grateful that Dean had just let him go.

“Ok.” Dean teased, pushing Castiel off his lap and bending down behind Castiel to kiss his butt.

Castiel giggled. “Stop it.”

“You love me too.” Dean smiled. “Better?”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re here.” Castiel said. They kissed gently. Castiel was so thankful for Dean. And especially thankful that he wasn’t pressing Castiel about what had happened. Dean knew that Castiel would talk when he was ready.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m always here.” Dean said dismissingly. He jumped up and held out his hand to Castiel. Castiel took it and Dean pulled him up into another tight hug. Dean stepped back to regard Castiel, his face tender and full of concern. “You hungry?”

“Yes.” Castiel nodded.

“I hope you’re ok with spaghetti.” Dean said apologetically. “There wasn’t anything in the fridge.”

“It’s fine, Dean.” Castiel said. He slipped his shoes off and loosened his tie.

He followed Dean into the kitchen and then stopped in his tracks. There on the table was a gorgeous bouquet of flowers. They were gerbera daisies in an array of colors: orange, red, yellow, pink, magenta. His favorites. Castiel felt the tears surfacing again.

He pressed his hands hard against his eyes, trying to hold them back. “Ugh.” He groaned, feeling disgusted with himself.

“Hey, if I knew you would be this appreciative I wouldn’t have wasted the money.” Dean joked. He went up to Castiel and pulled his hands from his eyes. Castiel looked at him red-eyed as the tears welled and overflowed from his eyes.

“I’m sorry Dean.” Castiel hiccupped. “I love them, I just-I just don’t deserve them.” A moment of panic seized him as he wondered if he had forgotten an anniversary or something. Dean was big on celebrating all the anniversaries: the first time they met, their first date, their engagement, and of course, their wedding.

“Shhh.” Dean kissed Castiel’s forehead, kissed his eyelids and cheeks, tasting his tears. “Nothing to be sorry about.” He saw the worried look on Castiel’s face and almost laughed. “And no, you didn’t forget an anniversary. I just felt like getting these for you.” He grasped Castiel’s chin gently, stroking the cleft with his thumb. “Because I love you.”

“I love you too.” Castiel whispered.

Dean responded with more kisses, all over Castiel’s face. He kissed Castiel’s chin, even his ears, but avoided his lips. He leaned his forehead against Castiel’s and closed his eyes. “I’m hungry.” Dean whispered. Finally he bent his mouth to Castiel’s neck. “But not for food.” He murmured, his voice muffled against Castiel’s skin.

Castiel sighed with pleasure as Dean licked the trail of tears that had dripped down into Castiel’s collar. “Dean…” He reached up a hand to caress Dean’s hair. His husband was using too much gel again, the strands were stiff to Castiel’s touch. They had argued about this previously, but at this moment, Castiel didn’t care. Dean started sucking on Castiel’s neck and Castiel pushed him away. “No hickies.” Castiel said firmly.

“Aww.” Dean pouted. “I want everyone know that you’re mine.”

“I’m not smearing concealer all over my neck again.” Castiel complained. “Last time it was really obvious. I couldn’t find something that matched my skin tone and my neck was several shades paler than it actually is. People were smirking at me all day.”

Dean laughed gently. He pulled at Castiel’s hand and Castiel let himself be led upstairs.

…

Dean driving Castiel crazy with his maddeningly slow pace. Castiel hadn’t been in the mood when he came in the door, but now Castiel was ready for his husband to fuck him into oblivion and make him forget the day. He had expected to be thrown on the bed once they got into the bedroom, but instead Dean sat down on the bed and patted the space beside him. Castiel sat and Dean grabbed his hand and kissed it. Castiel tried to be patient, resisting the urge to press his fingers into Dean’s mouth. His tears were dried now, but his face felt tight and his eyes burned. His nose was still runny.

“I need the bathroom, Dean.” Castiel interrupted, as Dean kissed the inside of his wrist.

“Ok, Cas.” Dean said, letting go of Castiel’s hand.

Castiel went into their _en suite_ bathroom, leaving the door open. He took a long piss, kicking his pants off when he was done. He washed his hands, looking in the mirror at his red and puffy face. He splashed cold water on himself which helped reduced the swelling a bit. He could hear Dean humming ‘Dust in the Wind’ by Kansas. Castiel smiled. Dean’s love for classic rock was one of the things that endeared him to Castiel, and the sound of his humming was always a comfort to him. It was a sound that made Castiel feel safe and loved.

“There you are.” Dean grinned. He was lying on the bed now, but he was still dressed. He raised an eyebrow at Castiel’s lack of pants. “Come here, baby.”

Castiel lay down next to Dean obligingly. He snuggled up to him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s back. Dean slung an arm around Castiel; his other hand lay chastely on Castiel’s hip. They lay facing each other. Castiel stared into Dean’s emerald eyes; eyes that were full of love and adoration. Castiel sniffled.

“I’m so unattractive right now.” Castiel complained.

“Shut up.” Dean chided.

Dean covered Castiel’s mouth with his own, kissing him softly. He nipped at the corners of Castiel’s mouth, teasing his husband’s lips with little licks. Castiel was getting impatient and about to push his tongue down Dean’s throat, but Dean beat him to it, suddenly thrusting his tongue into his mouth, his teeth clashing against Castiel’s. Castiel’s made a muffled sound of surprise which quickly turned into moaning as Dean flipped him onto his back. Dean straddled Castiel, grinding down with his hips. Castiel groaned with relief; this was exactly what he needed. He didn’t want to think of anything else but being surrounded by Dean.

Dean paused and sat up to remove his shirt while Castiel watched. He never ceased to be amazed by the fact that Dean was his. He loved every inch of Dean’s golden skin. He loved all the freckles that peppered his husband’s body. He loved Dean’s broad hard chest and his muscular arms. And he especially loved Dean’s slightly soft belly, which Dean always pinched and complained about.

“Stop staring at my flab.” Dean grumbled, seeing how Castiel was smiling and looking at his stomach.

“You’re perfect.” Castiel countered, his eyes meeting Dean’s and flashing with lust.

“Whatever.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Everyone knows you’re the perfect one.”

Before Castiel could protest, Dean grabbed his tie and pulled him up to a sitting position. “You’re choking me.” Castiel coughed.

“Poor baby.” Dean murmured, and then kissed him hard.

 Castiel groaned into Dean’s mouth and Dean hummed against his lips. Dean unknotted Castiel’s tie and threw it across the room. He started pulling the buttons on Castiel’s shirt apart. Castiel roamed his hands across Dean’s back, palming the sides of Dean’s stomach, then reaching to stroke his shoulders and arms. He traced the thick veins in Dean’s forearms with his fingers. Castiel could feel Dean’s erection straining through his jeans as they continued to kiss, and whimpered when it bumped against his own cock. Dean put his palms against Castiel’s chest, pinching Castiel’s nipples lightly and Castiel automatically thrust upward, making them both moan. Castiel pulled away breathlessly.

“Dean…” Castiel panted. “Take your damn pants off.” He tugged at the fly of Dean’s jeans and Dean hopped off the bed to shuck them off his legs along with his briefs. Castiel’s breath hitched at the sight of Dean fully naked. Dean’s cock was hard and leaking and Castiel felt saliva pool in his mouth.

“You too.” Dean said huskily. He tugged at Castiel’s boxers and Castiel lifted his hips so Dean could slide them off. Castiel still wore his partially unbuttoned shirt and he started to take it off, but Dean stopped him. “Leave it.” He commanded, his eyes blazing with lust. Castiel whined with need.

Dean pounced on Castiel, dragging his cock along Castiel’s length, making them both cry out in mutual pleasure. He pillowed Castiel’s head with his hand, and wrapped his other arm under Castiel. They kissed roughly and urgently, their stubble scratching along each other’s faces. Castiel pulled Dean against himself, raking his hands through Dean’s hair and down his back, grabbing his ass greedily.

“Jesus stop being such a tease. I need you to fuck me hard.” Castiel pleaded.

“Oh really?” Dean said cheekily. He looked Castiel up and down, his eyes focusing on Castiel’s rigid cock. “I had plans…”

“No, I just want you to fuck me.” Castiel said fiercely. There would be time for other things later, but Castiel just wanted Dean to bury his cock inside him and fill him up.

“Ok, baby. Anything for you.” Dean said softly, seeing the look on Castiel’s face. He moved so he sat in between Castiel’s legs and pushed on one thigh, lifting his husband’s leg and resting the ankle on his shoulder. He looked down at Castiel’s ass and then up into his eyes. “I can’t wait to plow you through the mattress.” Dean growled.

Castiel moaned and wriggled his hips impatiently. “Please Dean. Please.”

Dean looked over to the nightstand. “Can you reach?” He asked.

Castiel turned to see the bottle of lube already ready and out of the drawer. He grabbed it and threw it lightly at Dean. “How’d you know I was a sure thing?” Castiel teased.

“Hey, who’s the one begging for cock right now?” Dean countered. He flipped the cap and covered his hand with the lube. He reached down and pumped his cock, moaning at the sensation. Castiel bit his lip watching Dean touching himself.

“Just put it in.” Castiel said desperately.

“So demanding.” Dean grinned. He pressed his cock head against Castiel’s hole, pushing in slightly and then pausing.

“No. Ram it in.” Castiel grunted. He reached behind to grip the rungs on their headboard.

“If you’re sure…” Dean hedged, still teasing Castiel with the tip of his cock. Castiel was squirming and Dean was enjoying it too much.

“Dean…” Castiel whined. He wasn’t in the mood for teasing.

“Ok, angel.” Dean soothed. He pushed in an inch, looking up at Castiel when he heard him suck in a breath. “You ok?”

“I’m fine, Dean.” Castiel grunted.

Dean pressed on slowly, but Castiel lifted his hips trying to take in more. He looked a question at Castiel.

“I told you to ram it in!” Castiel snarled. Dean’s eyes widened, but he obliged, thrusting hard and all the way to the hilt, bottoming out deep inside Castiel.

“Ohhhh!” Castiel cried out. It did hurt some but it just was what Castiel wanted. He clenched around Dean who groaned in response.

“Don’t make me come right away.” Dean gritted when Castiel lifted his hips again. He pulled out halfway and looked into Castiel’s eyes.

“Stop teasing me.” Castiel begged. “You said you would plow me into the mattress. Show me.” Sometimes he thought Dean treated him too gently. Castiel loved it when Dean fucked him roughly, but he always seemed so apologetic and concerned before and after.

“You asked for it, angel.” Dean warned. He slammed his cock into Castiel’s hole, making him cry out again.

“Oh yes….” Castiel sighed with satisfaction, and Dean started moving faster. He plunged into Castiel over and over again, one hand gripping Castiel’s knee on the leg that was hoisted on his shoulder, the other hand pressing into Castiel’s hip.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Castiel urged as Dean continued. He relished the sounds that came out of Dean’s mouth, the hard grunts and groans which he was responsible for.

“Fuck!!!” Dean gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as he bottomed out again. “You are so fucking tight.” Castiel moaned at Dean’s words. He loved it when Dean started swearing and talking dirty. His normally sweet mouthed husband swore like anything when he was enjoying Castiel’s ass.

“Yes Dean, I love your cock!” Castiel replied, knowing that Dean loved it when he acted like a cockslut. “Please give me more!”

“Fucking slut.” Dean growled. “I’m going to make you cum so hard.”

“Yes Dean, please! Oh!” Castiel gasped as Dean thrust hard enough to knock his head against the board.

Sweat started dripping from Dean’s head and onto Castiel’s body. They were both getting close and Dean reached down to grab Castiel’s cock. He stroked it in tandem with his thrusts, while he stared into Castiel’s eyes. Their noises and movements became more desperate and rough. Castiel clenched around Dean’s cock repeatedly.

“Fuck, you’re going to make me cum if you keep doing that.” Dean rasped.

“That’s the point.” Castiel grunted. “You better keep stroking. I want to come with you.”

The timing didn’t always work out, but Castiel was determined to come with Dean. He knew Dean was already ready to blow, but he needed another minute. Dean knew what to do of course. He twisted his grip as he slid his hand up and down Castiel’s shaft, and a few more strokes were enough.

“Oh my God, I’m going to, going to-“ Castiel moaned, staring into Dean’s eyes.

“Me too, angel.” Dean responded, slipping Castiel’s ankle off his shoulder and pressing his knee back and onto his chest. Dean’s movements stuttered briefly and then he was pounding rapidly into Castiel’s ass as he came.  “Fuck! Fuck! Yes!”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh! Fuck!” Castiel’s eyes rolled back and he screamed as he climaxed, his cum spurting all over Dean’s hand and his own stomach.

Their bodies rocked together as they rode the waves of pleasure, gasping for breath as they came down from their peak. Dean moved Castiel’s leg down and collapsed on top of his husband. Castiel smiled at the wrecked look on Dean’s face.

“Thanks for indulging me.” Castiel said softly. “I know you worry about hurting me.”

“That’s why I always ask more than once.” Dean replied tenderly. He kissed Castiel lovingly.

“Hey, my ass can take that cock.” Castiel smirked.

Dean laughed. “I love you.” He said seriously. Dean nuzzled Castiel’s neck.

“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel replied, stroking Dean’s hair.

They lay together in their post orgasmic haze for a few minutes. Then Dean’s cock slipped out and they both winced.

“Mmmm…should go clean up.” Dean muttered sleepily.

“Yeah.” Castiel agreed. “Also I’m hungry.”

“Just a few more minutes.” Dean murmured, wrapping his arms around Castiel. Castiel kissed Dean soundly. He felt himself drifting off despite himself.

…

They were downstairs eating the now cold spaghetti. It was ten o’clock already; they had taken a nap together upstairs, waking up to a dark room and dried sticky cum on their bodies. Halfway through the meal, Castiel finally told Dean about his bad day.

“Fucking asshole.” Dean growled. “I’m going to come in and talk to that piece of shit, tell him how wrong he is, and how lucky he is to have you as an employee.” His hands were balled into fists.

“Shhh.” Castiel soothed. “I didn’t tell you to upset you. It’s ok, I’ll deal with it.”

“Of course I’m upset! You’re amazing, Castiel. The most brilliant person I know.” Dean continued angrily. “Crowley must be blind to not see that.”

Castiel smiled. Even though he didn’t want Dean to be angry on his behalf, he loved it when Dean acted all protective. It made Castiel feel safe and cherished. And it was adorable, especially since Dean had a gerbera daisy tucked behind one ear at the moment.

“I can handle it, Dean.” Castiel repeated. He paused. “Maybe I can switch departments. Maybe I should just look for a new job.”

“Sounds good to me, angel.” Dean agreed, somewhat placated. “I’ll help.”

“Thanks Dean.” Castiel said gratefully. He grabbed Dean’s hand and squeezed it. “And thank you for believing in me.”

“Of course, Cas.” Dean said. “I always do. And I always will.”

Their eyes caught and they gazed at each other for a beat. Castiel stroked the space between Dean’s thumb and forefinger with his own thumb.

“I think I know what I want for dessert.” Castiel said with a glint in his eye.

Dean chuckled and set his fork down. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. He grinned wickedly at Castiel. “And suddenly I am completely done with dinner.”

They couldn’t get back upstairs fast enough.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
